


It Will Only Get Better

by Lollipopan



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cheating, Crossover, F/M, Family Reunions, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopan/pseuds/Lollipopan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching Kid Flash cheating on her with Kitten, Jinx decides to leave Jump City and go on a journey to find her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Only Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the storyline and all characters belongs to either Marvel or DC!

_Dear readers, my life sucks! No seriously it does. I will tell you all about it from the start..._

_My name is Jolene but my friends call me Jinx, I'm sixteen and this was suppose to one of my happiest days but it turned out to be propably be one of the worst days ever!_

_The day started out nice and I was in a good mood, not even the stupid antics from my roommates damped my mood. After breakfast I started to make my way to my boyfriend's house. I knew his parents where out of town for a couple of days and I decided to suprise him with breakfast in bed, because it is/was our one year anniversity but it was me who got a suprise instead._   
_I opened the front door with the key he gave me just the week before and I made my way up the stairs and to his room. When I opened the door, I was met with the sight of MY boyfriend in bed with a girl and it wasn't just any girl but it was my best friend Kitten, who by the way has a boyfriend of her own ._   
_They layed there sleeping all cuddled up in eachothers arms and I just stood there in the door way with my mouth opened and tears running down my cheeks._   
_The sight of them made me so sick and I felt so betrayed so even if my heart was breaking, I decided to get revenge, well atleast at Kitten. I couldn't think about something that would hurt him as bad as he hurt my right then. So I took up my phone and snapped a photo then I turned around and walked away. When I had walked a couple of blocks away from his house I took up my phone and sent the picture to Fang, Kitten's boyfriend. Then I ran home._   
_So right now I'm sitting on my bed crying my eyes out. I know that no one is going to bother me 'cause I live with five boys who doesn't care, oh and by the way I'm a metahuman or a ''mutant'' like some people call us._

_The boys I'm living with is:_

_Gizmo's a eight year old super genius with a dirty mouth, I don't really know his name._

_Mammoth's a seventeen year old boy, who's two meters tall and really strong hench the name Mammoth. He loves food, he's not so bright and his name starts with someyhing on the letter M._

_Billy Numerous can multiply himself. He's REALLY annoying and he has a wierd obsession with his cars. His real name is William and he's from Texas._

_Kyd Wykked is a demon from another dimension, he can teleport himself and others anywhere. He's mute and the name he goes by as a civilian is Elliot. Kyd is the only one I can stand to be around for longer times._

_And last Seemore, who's real name is Seymoure. He wears a helmet with one big eye with different abilities, he's the only one who can take care of himself and he has a HUGE crush on me._

_Those are the guys I live with, a bunch of stupid annoying jerks._   
_We are the HIVE FIVE, a team of villians and I'm the leader._   
_I hate it! I used to love it but then a superhero named Kid Flash came and since then I haven't been able to steal. He convinced me that I'm better then my team and guess what? I listened to him and we started dating. Yes the guy I told you guys about earlier is Kid Flash, real name Wallace Rudolph West, Wally for short._   
_I could easy sell his identity to the brotherhood of evil but I won't. I'm tired of being a villain and I'm tired of running away! I don't say that I will become a hero, because I don't think the Teen Titans (they are Jump City's protectors) will be so happy or believe that I have changed._

_I think that I will go and search for my dad. I don't know if he's still alive but I have a feeling that he is. I have a photo of him with my mom who was killed when I was just a year old. My aunt Emma took care of me and she told me about my mom and what happened the day she died._   
_Her name was Kayla Silverfox and she was a mutant. She could command people to do things by touching them, she also had accelerated healing powers._   
_I don't know much about my father, just the things my aunt told me. She only met him once and that was the same day my mom died._   
_My aunt told me that she had been one of the kidnapped victimes to be used in something called the weapon X project and that my dad was apperntly supposed to be weapon X . She wasn't really sure about that part but my dad saved them all and then took after the leader of the project, she never saw him again but she told me that he had metal clawes, seemed stronger then a normal human and also had a accelerated healing factor._

_My aunt Emma also was a mutant and her powers where that she could turn her skin into a diamond shield. She was very kind and loving. She took care of me until she passed away when I was five and I had to fend for myself on the streets._   
_A woman found me after I had lived on the streets for a couple of months. She took me to the Hive Academy, a school for young kids where they trained them to become bad._   
_That's how I became a villain, well my powers didn't really help. I'm bad luck. I can bring bad luck to my enemies with my powerfull hexes and just like my mom, can I command someone by touching them but my aunt told me that I'm more powerfull then she was._

_Well dear readers, if I'm ever gonna find my dad I will have to start packing. Stay tuned._

_~ Jolene ''Jinx'' Silverfox_


End file.
